We Love You, Panda
by Anonymous Fans
Summary: "A-aku mencintai kalian semua"/"kalau begitu, jadilah milik kami"/"A-aresso, aku mencintai kalian semua"/"kami juga mencintaimu Panda" Anonymous Fans DEBUT FIC! All EXO Member as SemeXTao as Uke! KrisTao! LayTao! LuTao! ChanTao! XiuTao! HunTao! KaiTao! DOTao! BaekTao! ChanTao! HoTao! Read and Review Juseyo.. CHAPT 2 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Annyeong Haseyo~!**Salam kenal~ Anony imnida-)/  
MiLe adalah Author baru di FFn aaa~!  
Ini adalah Debut ficnya Anony~  
Hehe, RnR~?^^ nanti bagi para readers kalau ada typo/yang nggak jelas kalimatnya ngomong ke Anony ne~? lewat Reviews atau Message/?

.

.

We Love You Panda

.

.

All(as Seme)XTao (As Uke)

.

.

Rate: T (Bisa berubah sesuai mood Anony -w-)

.

.

Tao, namja manis kelas 9 ditaksir ke-11 sahabat dan temannya? gimana tuh ya?

.

.

Intro, Chapt. 1 -We Love You, Do you know it, Panda?-

.

.

**Kris**

"Tao-er, kau kenapa?" Tanya Kris yang melihat Tao menghela nafas dan mengerucutkan bibir manisnya. Kris lalu mengusik rambut hitam Tao dan duduk disampingnya. "Tao bosaan~! Kalau tau gini tadi Tao ikut ajakan Xiumin-ge buat shopping" jawab Tao sembari memukul sofa.

Kris terkekeh melihat Tao yang sedang ngambek karena kesalahannya sendiri itu. Kris tampak berfikir sejenak lalu menyunggingkan smirk andalannya 'sekali-kali ngerjain Tao nggak apa-apa kan' pikirnya, Kris segera beranjak meninggalkan Tao yang cengo/? "ng? Kris gege mau kemana?" Tanya Tao melihat Kris yang mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di sebelah sofa.

"Gege mau balik ke dorm asrama-nya gege..~ ada tugas" jawab Kris dengan santai padahal sebetulnya ia juga ingin mengerjakannya di tempat Tao saja. Tao membulatkan matanya "JANGAAN~! Gege~ disini bareng Tao aja ne~? nanti kalau ada yang Tao ngerti, Tao bantuin~! bbuing-bbuing~" ujar Tao mengejar Kris yang sudah diambang pintu dan tidak lupa ber-bbuing-bbuing di depan wajah Kris (padahal Tao yakin ia tidak akan membantu, modus aja, takut sendirian)

_Deg _'perasaan apa ini…' pikir Kris saat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ditubuhnya saat melihat bbuing-bbuing Tao. Akhirnya Kris meng-iyakan permintaan Tao yang lalu dibalas cengiran dan pelukan dari Tao. 'omona…' batin Kris saat merasakan ada desiran aneh di tubuhnya.

**Suho**

"Junmian-ge~" panggil Tao saat menemukan seenggok #digebugmasa seorang namja tampan #uhuk yang sedang duduk tenang di kursi perpustakaan paling pojok. "ada apa Ta-" ucapannya terhenti saat mendengar suara bedebum keras disampingnya.

"OMONA TAO! Apa kau tidak sadar berapa banyak buku yang kau ambil!?" teriak orang yang dipanggil Junmian oleh Tao. Dan orang itu segera mendapat ucapan 'sst' dari pengguna perpustakaan lain yang dia jawab dengan cengiran gaje miliknya.

"Tao, namaku Junmyeon atau Suho, bukan Junmian. Dan kenapa kau membawa buku sebanyak ini?" Tanya Suho –namja tadi- "ini buku mandarin-korea ge! Tao bawa karena Tao tidak mengerti.." jawab Tao lalu duduk di sebelah Suho.

"PR?" Tanya Suho "iya" jawab Tao lalu membuka buku PR miliknya "sini gege bantu…" ujar Suho menarik setengah/? Bagian buku PR milik Tao. Tao yang senang mendengarnya memeluk pinggang Suho. "Tao, ayolah, bagaimana caranya aku membantumu jika kau seperti ini?" Tanya Suho. Padahal, sebetulnya, ia berkata begitu karena tidak tahan akan detak jantungnya dan ia merasakan desiran aneh saat dipeluk Tao.

"ah, iya, Mian ge~" jawab Tao lalu melepas pelukannya dan mulai mengerjakan PR-nya bersama Suho. 'suho, tenangkan dirimu oke' pikir Suho saat membantu Tao.

**Lay**

"Tao, berhentilah mengumpat, itu tidak baik" ujar Lay yang merasa agak risih dengan umpatan-umpatan halus yang keluar dari bibir mungil nan manis (bagi Lay) milik Tao. Tao menatap Lay dengan kesal "ini bukan salah kitaa~! Yang salah itu Mir dengan Yoseob aarrgghh!" ujar Tao agak keras sembari menghentakkan kakinya dilantai.

Lay terkikik mendengarnya "sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya merutuki itu, yang ada, kita malah tidak akan selesai-selesai merapikan dus-dus ini" jawab Lay bijak. Yap, benar sekali, sekarang mereka berdua sedang di gudang karena salah sangka seorang guru yang mengira mereka yang memberantakkan file-nya. Padahal Mir dan Yoseob yang membuat file itu berantakan.

"ih, aressoyo" jawab Tao lalu menaiki sebuah kursi yang memang sudah rusak. "Tao, hati-hati nanti kau- TAO! AWAS!" pekik Lay saat melihat Tao terjatuh dan ada beberapa kardus yang pasti akan menimpa tubuh mungilnya. Lay lalu menarik tubuh mungil Tao di dekapannya hingga posisi mereka Lay diatas Tao. Sedangkan sekarang punggung Lay terkena beberapa kardus.

Lay yang menyadari posisinya segera beranjak dan duduk di samping Tao yang kini sedang menatap Lay khawatir "G-gege d-duibuqi… a-apa itu sakit?" Tanya Tao saat melihat Lay meringis pelan. Lay tersenyum ke arah Tao "tidak apa-apa ini tidak-" "Huweee~~! Lay-gege duibuqii~~~ gara-gara Tao ceroboh gege jadi ginii~~!" tangis Tao sembari memeluk Yixing.

Lay tertegun, ia merasa kalau tubuhnya memanas. Tapi ia akhirnya mengelus surai hitam Tao dan mengucapkan kalimat penenang agar Tao tidak menangis lagi. Dan mereka tidak jadi membereskan gudang itu karena ide jahil Lay yang menggendong Tao yang sedang mengambil tas mereka berdua keluar dari sekolah.

**Sehun**

Hari ini,Tao tidur dengan Sehun. (efek habis nonton the conjuring, Tao jadi takut tidur di kamar asramanya sendiri)

Dengan Tao dipojok. Saat Sehun hendak mematikan lampu… "Jangan dimatikaan~ Tao takut~" rengek Tao. Sehun tersenyum kecil saat melihat mata Tao berkaca-kaca. Akhirnya, Sehun tetap mematikan lampu lalu tidur disamping Tao.

"Tao-hyung…" panggil Sehun pada Tao "n-ne?" Tanya Tao dengan suara bergetar karena takut "maaf, aku tidak bisa tidur dengan lampu menyala, peluk saja aku kalau hyung keta-" ucapan Sehun terpotong karena Tao memeluknya. Saat itu juga Sehun merasa jantungnya berdetak keras. Apalagi saat ia merasakan hembusan nafas Tao di lehernya. _Yah, malam ini Sehun susah tidur karena tidur dengan Tao_.

Luhan

BRUK!

"Huweee~~" tangis Tao karena terjatuh saat bermain bola bersama Luhan. Luhan yang mendengar suara tangisan Tao menjadi panik sendiri. "O-omona! T-tao-er gwaenchanayo!?" tanya Luhan pada Tao yang sekarang terduduk di halaman belakang sembari menangis. "Uuh~ huwee~ lutut Tao sakit gee~~" tangis Tao dan menatap manik mata Luhan.

Untuk sesaat, Dunia Luhan serasa berhenti _uri Luhan terhanyut dalam manik hitam Tao_. Tapi, setelah Tao mengeluarkan isakannya lagi, Luhan segera menggendong Tao ala bridal style yang membuat Tao refleks mengalungkan tangannya di leher Luhan. Luhan segera membawa Tao ke asrama, lebih tepatnya kamar Luhan, dengan rona tipis diwajahnya.

**Baekhyun**

"Tao-ah~ bagaimana kalau kita bermain saja?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Tao. Tao yang sedang tiduran dikasur segera menghadapkan badannya ke Baekhyun "main apa, Baekkie ge?" Tanya Tao dengan tatapan _I don't know anything _khas miliknya "pump~ yang kalah harus menuruti yang menang~!" ujar Baekhyun pada Tao.

"baiklah~! Dengan lagu apa ge?" Tanya Tao sembari meloncat/? Dari kasurnya. "dengan lagu milik EXO~! MAMA~~!" ujar Baekhyun. 'ng… can i..?' batin Tao karena ia tahu lagu itu sangat sulit. "baiklah~!" jawab Tao yakin.

Setelah bebrapa menit.. "yeah! I'm win!" pekik Baekhyun "uuh.." desah Tao lalu terduduk di lantai. Baekhyun menatap Tao yang bersimbah/? Peluh dengan rambut yang basah. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menjilat bibrnya dan berpikir _oh Tao you damn so hoot~ _Tapi, Baekhyun langsung sadar dari lamunannya untuk menerkam Tao.

"Okee~! Aku menang! Kau cepat mandi Tao, dududu~ setelah itu, pakai baju yang aku siapkan, dan kita pergi~!" ujar Baekhyun sembari mendorong Tao ke kamar mandi. Tao hanya nurut-nurut saja lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang berfantasi ria dengan Tao.

**Chanyeol**

"aku bosan… mampir ke tempat Bacon itu saja" gumam Chanyeol lalu keluar dari kamarnya dan menguncinya. Selama perjalanan, Chanyeol berfikir apa yang akan ia lakukan saat di Dorm Baekhyun karena sebetulnya ia juga tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan di dorm Baekhyun.

Saat Chanyeol hendak membuka pintu dorm Baekhyun (yang Chanyeol yakin tidak akan dikunci karena Baekhyun tidak suka mengunci pintu dormnya selain saat malam dan sekolah) "KYAA!" Chanyeol tersentak menengar sebuah teriakan yang ia yakini bukan milik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol langsung saja membuka pintu dorm Baekhyun "Byun! Apa yang-" Chanyeol berhenti berkata-kata saat melihat sesosok yeoja berambut hitam panjang, dengan mata panda yang indah dengan eyeliner, dan bibir kucing yang manis. Belum lagi dengan baju Maid hitam putih dengan rok selutut dan renda yang membuatnya makin manis. Jangan lupakan telinga kucing berwarna hitam dan sarung tangan dengan warna putih di tangannya.

"B-byun! A-apa kau gila hah!? Dilarang membawa yeoja di dorm namja~!" ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah memerah sembari mengguncang bahu Baekhyun kencang. "hey-hey! Sudahlah~ lebih baik kau berkenalan saja dulu dengannya" ujar BAekhyun dengan mata menggoda.

Yeoja itu berdiri mendekati Chanyeol "Huang Zi Tao i-imnida" ujar Yeoja itu sembari menunduk dan menjabat tangan Chanyeol "P-park Chanyeol" jawab Chanyeol "d-dan, a-aku namja, Chanyeol-sshi" ujar yeojacoret namja itu.

"MWOYA!? K-kalau kau namja kenapa cantik sekaliii~? Melebihi Im Yoona primadona sekolah ituu!? Ya ampun, tuhan salah memberimu jenis kelamin ya" racau Chanyeol. Tao yang kaget langsung berlari dan bersembunyi dibelakang punggung Baekhyun.

"oke, lebih baik kalian bermain dulu ya…" ujar Baekhyun lalu pergi ke dapur. Meninggalkan Tao yang sedang bermain dengan boneka Panda dan Chanyel yang memerhatikan Tao dengan seksama. Sepertinya, Uri Chanyeollie sedang _love at first sight to _Tao~

**Xiumin**

"Tao, ambilkan butter!" ujar Min pada Tao. Tao dengan sigap langsung mengambilkan butter dan memberikannya pada Min. Saat Tao sedang memasukkan kue-nya ke oven.. "Tao! Ambilkan telur!" ujar Xiah. Tao segera menaruh kuenya lalu mengambilkan telur dan ia berikan pada Xiah.

Xiumin yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng 'kenapa ia mau saja disuruh-suruh..' batin Xiumin. 'tapi dia hebat, bisa mengontrol kuenya dan disuruh-suruh' lanjutnya lagi lalu menaruh kue-nya di oven.

Beberap-a menit kemuadian…

"Xiah, kue-mu terlalu pahit, tambahkan gula lagi nanti.. Min, seharusnya kau jangan…." Ujar guru memasak mereka membenarkan kesalahan yang ada pada kue masing-masing "Tao, kuemu tetap enak seperti biasa" ujar gurunya.

Xiumin terbelalak. Ia ingat betul Tao yang terlihat asal-asalan menuangkan gula, baking powder dan terigu. Ia langsung memasukkannya tanpa menggunakan takaran. "Xiumin, kau harus mengurangi baking powdermu" suara guru memasak itu membuyarkan lamunan Xiumin.

Sesaat sebelum pulang… "Tao-er!" panggil Xiumin pada Tao yang sedang mengikat tali sepatunya. "Waeyo Xiumin-ge?" Tanya Tao lalu berdiri menghampiri Xiumin. "kau.. kenapa mau saja disuruh-suruh hah?" Tanya Xiumin "a-aku hanya mau membantu mereka…" jawab Tao sembari menunduk.

Xiumin menghela nafas kasar "jangan selalu begitu Tao-er.." ujar Xiumin pada Tao sembari mengelus surai hitam milik Tao "aressoyo~" jawab Tao dengan senyum manisnya. Pipi Xiumin memerah mendengarnya "y-ya.." jawab Xiumin "dan apa kau tadi menuangkan bahan-bahan dengan asal-asalan?" Tanya Xiumin.

"iya~ takarannya dipakai Jungmin sih~ tapi kenapa bisa enak ya? Hehehe~" gurau Tao. "ada-ada saja kau" jawab Xiumin. Tao mengggandeng tangan Xiumin "e-eh?" kaget Xiumin "waeyo ge? Hehe~ antarkan Tao beli gantungan Panda dulu ne~" ujar Tao OOT.

Dan Xiumin hanya pasrah mengikuti Tao 'Uke tipe Panda yang manis..' batin Xiumin.

**D.O**

"baiklah! Yang mendapatkan nomor yang sama akan berpasangan pada jurit malam/? Ini!" ujar salah satu guru. "nomor 3!" ujar guru itu. Tampak 2 orang namja mengacungkan tangannya "Do Kyungsoo dan Huang Zi Tao!" ujar guru itu.

Dio dan Tao-pun keluar dari kumpulan anak-anak/? "aku Dio, kelas 11 jurusan seni, untuk vocal tepatnya" ujar Dio menjabat tangan Tao "aku Tao~ kelas 9 jurusan olahraga~" jawab Tao dengan gaya anak kecil "kukira kau anak kelas 12.." ujar Dio pada Tao "karena aku lumayan tinggi? Tinggi Dio-ge kan se-pelipisku~ tinggi kita tidak terlalu berbeda ge~" jawab Tao.

"hey, kau itu anak kelas 3 SD atau SMP sih? Childish sekali.." ejek Dio pada Tao. "aku sudh SMP gege~" rengek Tao pada Dio. Dio yang gemas mencubit pipi Tao. "y-yaa~ gege sakit!" ujar Tao. Dio segera melepas cubitannya "maaf-maaf" ujar Dio "gege harus menyanyi kalau mau Tao maafin!" ujar Tao dengan bibir ber-pouty ria.

"aresso.. heum.." gumam Dio memikirkan lagu apa yang akan ia nyanyikan "Nan neobakke mollaseo, ibyoreul mollaseo.. dareun nu gul saranghaji mothae~ neol bonael su eobseoseo, nun muri michyeoseo, jakkuni ireuman buruchana~ Jo geumman seulpeohago, jogeuman apeugo, tashi saranghamyeon andwaekenni~ mianhae, mianhae, saranghaeso..~" nyanyi Dio. (Reff Dongwoo-painfull OST Wild Romance)

"kereeen! Nggak salah gege masuk jurusan vokaal!" ujar Tao. Dio terkekeh pelan "Apa kau juga bisa menyanyi?" Tanya Dio "bisa~ tapi aku lebih suka nge-rapp~" jawab Tao "coba!" ujar Dio "ng.. sebentar.. rapp apa ya.. ah! Dengarkan baik-baik.." ujar Tao memulai rapp-nya "Ruguo zhe jiu haipa tuisuo jiu lian kaishi dou mei zuo dao mei guan xi hai you wo ti ni dang, Jiusuan da hai ba ni cang qilai zhe elie wanxiao we ni wo yuanyi jie zhao~!" nyanyi Tao. (Tao Rapp Part EXO-M Black pearl).

Dio terbengong mendengar rapp Tao. "Kau harusnya masuk jrusan seni bagian Rapp saja Taooo~~" ujar Dio gemas "haha tadinya aku juga-" ucapan Tao terhenti karena teriakan guru "nomor 3! Do kyungsoo dan Huang Zi Tao masuk!"

Sekarang, Dio dan Tao mulai memasuki ruang uji nyali/? Mereka berjalan dengan Tao yang memeluk lengan Dio. "D-dio ge… T-tao takut…" ujar Tao dengan suara bergetar karena takut. "y-ya… jangan menangis.. kita baru mas-" ucapan Dio terhenti karena mendengar suara isakan Tao.

'dia benar-benar penakut ya.. uh oh' kaget Dio karena merasakan pelukan Tao di lengannya menguat. 'aku seperti kekasihnya saja… padahal baru bertemu..' batin Dio dan tetap berjalan. Sesekali Dio mengelus surai Tao agar Tao tidak ketakutan. 'dan… mungkin aku memang ingin menjadi kekasihnya…' lanjut Dio dalam hatinya.

**Chen**

Chen berjalan menyusuri koridor depan SM High School "ini tidak seru… membosankan" gumam Chen saat menyusuri koridor depan. Ia bosan karena tidak ada hal menarik/?

"gyaa~ tolong akuu~" Chen yang mendengar suara itu langsung saja berlari kea rah suara. Dan Chen dapat melihat seorang namja manis yang sedang menggapai-gapai seekor kucing yang tersangkut di dahan pohon.

Chen lalu mendekati namja itu. "kau, naik ke punggungku" ujar Chen pada namja itu. Namja itu tersenyum cerah "kau saja yang naik ke punggungku~" ujar namja itu pada Chen "aku kan lebih tinggi darimu, nanti kau keberatan lagi~" ujar namja itu lagi.

Chen termangu mendengarnya. Memang sih… Tapi Chen langsung menaikkan namja itu (piggy back) ke punggungnya 'd-dia ringan..' batin Chen "ayo cepatlah!" ujar Chen. Namja itu sempat terkaget sejenak tetapi langsung mengambil kucing kecil hitam itu dan turun dari punggung Chen.

"aah.. untung kau tidak apa-apa Yinxiang~ Oh iya, namamu siapa?" Tanya namja itu pada Chen "namaku Kim Jong Dae, atau panggil saja Chen. Kelas 10 jurusan Seni Musik. Kau?" Tanya Chen "ah! Namaku Huang Zi Tao~ kelas 9 jurusan olahraga~!" jawab Tao dengan semangat. Chen tersenyum kecil.

"ah, aku harus pergi" ujar Chen "sebentar!" sergah Tao. Chen membalikkan badannya ke arah Tao. Tao memegang tangan kucing hitamnya lalu menjabat tangan Chen (Tao berjabat tangan dengan Chen dan kaki kucing hitam diapit mereka). Wajah Chen sontak memanas dan jantungnya berdetak lebih keras 't-tangannya halus…' batin Chen "Yinxiang bilang terimakasih pada gege~" ujar Tao.

Chen lalu segera menarik tangannya dan memasukkannya ke saku lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Tao. "SEMOGA KITA BERTEMU LAGI GE~!" teriak Tao. Chen berhenti berjalan dan menengok kebelakangh. Ia mendapati Tao yang tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada dirinya.

Chen lalu kembali berjalan dengan senyum tipis "semoga, Huang Zi Tao.." gumam Chen.

Kai

"Kai-ah~" panggil seorang bermata Panda. Kai yang mendengar namanya dipanggil segera menoleh "apa apa, Tao-hyung?" tanya Kai pada Tao "Tao bosan" jawab Tao sembari mem-poutkan bibirnya imut. Kai meneguk salivanya kasar _oh betapa Kai ingin mencium bibirnya~ _"L-lalu kenapa T-Tao? K-kau mau bermain PS bersamaku?" tanya Kai mencoba menutupi kegugupannya.

Mendengarnya, mata Tao langsung berbinar senang "MAU!" pekik Tao lalu memeluk lengan Kai yang membuat jantung Kai berdegup lebih kencang. "Tao sayang Kai~" ujar Tao. Kai yang mendengarnya langsung merona "K-kai juga sayang Tao.." jawab Kai spontan. Tao tersenyum lima jari "Jjaa~~" ujar Tao lalu menggeret Kai untuk bermain PS bersamanya.

**Class:**  
Xiumin: Kelas 12 jurusan seni (Rapp) kelas 12-B  
Luhan: Kelas 12 jurusan olahraga (Permainan Bola) kelas 12-A  
Suho: Kelas 12 jurusan sastra (Bahasa) kelas 12-B  
Lay: Kelas 11 jurusan seni (Dance) kelas 11-A  
Kris: Kelas 11 jurusan seni (Rapp) kelas 11-A  
Baekhyun: Kelas 11 jurusan seni (Vokal) kelas 11-B  
Chanyeol: Kelas 10 jurusan seni (Rapp) kelas 10-A  
Chen: Kelas 10 jurusan seni (Vokal) kelas 10-B  
D.O: Kelas 10 jurusan seni (Vokal) kelas 10-A  
Kai: Kelas 9 jurusan seni (Dance) kelas 9-A  
Sehun: Kelas 9 jurusan seni (Dance) kelas 9-A  
Tao: Kelas 9 jurusan olahraga (Beladiri) 9-A

.

.

TBC

.

.

Finally selsai~!  
ditunggu review dan pengoreksiannya readerdeul~!

.

.

Review Please? Xiexie~  
By. Anonymous Fans


	2. Chapter 2

**ANNYEONG HASEYOOO~  
**.

.

mianhayo Anony telat update T_T  
kemaren malah bikin FF baru yang gaje ;-;  
ohiya, FYI, Anony bakal apdet cerita tiap sabtu-minggu._.

.

.

_balesan review:_

** : **haha~ iyaap! Taozi kan emang bener-bener ngegemesin :3 agak susah ya kalau buat Kyungsu sama Baek? kalau Anony susahnya kalau dia jadi ukenya Xiumin ama Luhan .-. endingnya semuanya kok/? hehe~ thanks4review!  
**askasufa: **Tao itu memang mempunyai kekuatan/? aku juga padanya, hahaha xD thanks4review!  
**Kyuki Yanagishita: **kalau masalah nge-date sih gamfang!/? hehehe~ thanks4review!  
**TaoKYU: **haha~ kalau Tao anaknya anda, Anony siapanya anda?:cc #joke #jstkidding #garing suka sama scene Huntao? nanti Anony bikin huntao 'diranjang' deh... /mupeng/ thanks4review!  
**OneLoveRyeowook: **sudah niih! semoga memuaskan ya:) thanks4review!  
**ajib4ff: **sudah lanjut komandan~! panjang nihB) thanks4review!  
**HuangK: **twelvesome!? omo... nanti threesome-an aja! #plak udah lanjut niih~ thanks4revew!  
**Kopi Luwak: **asdfghjkl! IDOLA GUE NGE-REVIEW WWEEENNGG! /dead;bangkit lagi/ chap ini tolong dicek juga-/nony selalu bikin ff malem-malem dan langsung di publish.. jadi gitu deeh/? nanti Nony gak muncul lagi deh-/ nanti Nony tambahin kok pasti~! thanks4review!  
**Dark Shine: **gomawo pujiannya... /melting/ ikutin terus ne! Nony juga suka Tao uke wkwkxD thanks4review!  
**Zitao99: **iyadoong! Tao gituloh! hehe~ lanjut niih~ thanks4review!  
**XiaoMei Ace****Mommy: **chapt ini udah panjang nih chingu! nee! fight!^^ thanks4review!  
**KTHS: **udah lanjut nih.. mian lamaa~ thanks4review!  
**Guest(siska i mean): **haha iyaa~ jarang banget -/ gini.. bakal dipisah kok..~ tapi kadang juga bakal 1 chapter paling nggak 2-3 couple.. sesuai kebutuhan aja deh.. hehe~ chapt ini periksa lagi ne~!^^ thanks4review!  
**AsHa LightYagami ****Kisslicksucks: **what the.. rok.. Tao? roknya tao? #seketikaheningkrikrik Aresso seonsaengnim! semg chapt ini nggak mengecewakan yaa..~! thanks4review!  
**Jin Ki Tao: **iya nih.. Tao laris manis tanjung kliwon!#lukiraTaodagangan #forgetit haha.. liat aja nee^^ thanks4review1!  
**KTHS: **Tao itu selalu beruntung/? xD lanjut terus doong! B) I will~ kk~ thanks4review!  
**Kyu Chan Baby panda: **udah lanjut niih^^ thanks4review!

.

.

Nonys Note:  
Aduh aduh ;;A;; reviewnya banyak ;; KYAAA! /scream/ GOMAWOOO! ternyata rasanya seneng banget jadi authorr~~ makasih yang reveiw, like, follow dan baca ;; BTW... jangan panggil Nony 'thor/author' ya-" Nony jadi agak canggung yaah ;; panggil aja 'Anony, Nony, Anonymou, Mou' DLL asal jangan 'thor/author nee'

.

.

**We Love You, Panda**

.

.

Rate: T (bisa berubah sesuai mood)

.

.

Tao disukai 11 namja kece? gimana tuh? Check this out guys! ;)

.

.

Anonymous fans present

.

.

We Love You, Panda

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

**Chanyeol & Baekhyun**

"Baekhyun-hyung, apa kau tahu dimana kelas anak Panda kemarin?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari memakan nasi goring miliknya "tentu saja aku tahu eggyeol, kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun malas sembari kembali memakan cream soupmiliknya "a-aku menyukainya" ujar Chanyeol terang-terangan.

"uhuk! Uhuk!" Baekhyun langsung tersedak cream soupnya sendiri saat mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol. "w-waeyo Baekhyun-hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah Baekhyun sudah tidak tersedak/?. "yang benar saja kau.." jawab Baekhyun dengan sorot mata sinis.

"aku love at first sight padanya hyung! Dia manis sekali.." ujar Chanyeol pada Baekhyun sembari mengingat pertemuannya dengan Tao kemarin. Baekhyun memutar matanya bosan "kalau begitu, kita saingan ya.." ujar Baekhyun pada Chanyeol "m-mwo? Kau juga Baekhyun-hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"tentu saja eggyeol" jawab Baekhyun "kita tetap teman ne?" Tanya Chanyeol "tentu saja eggyeol" jawab Baekhyun dengan senyumnya. Chanyeol-pun tersenyum mendengar penuturan Baekhyun.

Sesaat setelah itu, mereka kembali makan. Baekhyun melihat sekeliling dan ia melihat Tao yang sedang bingung mencari tempat untuk duduk. "Ah.. Tao.. TAO!" teriak Baekhyun memanggil Tao. Tao yang merasa terpanggil melihat ke sumber suara dan menemukan Baekhyun yang memanggilnya.

Saat Tao mendekat, Tao sempat melirik seseorang di samping Baekhyun "ah, annyeong… emmh.." gumam Tao yang lupa nama Chanyeol "Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol" ujar Chanyeol cepat "ah.. Chan-Chan-ge~" ujar Tao 'dia punya panggilan khusus untukku!' batin Chanyeol senang.

Tao langsung menyerobot duduk ditengah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dan itu membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun reflex adu pandang dan saling men-death glare. Tao yang menyadari atsmorfir/? Yang berubah, langsung melihat ke samping kanan-kirinya. Tao menghela nafas melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang saling adu pandang dan mengeluarkan aura-aura gelap yang kuat/?.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersentak saat mendapati tangan Tao yang menutupi mata keduanya "makanlah dengan benaar~ Tao takut tau dengan aura kalian" ujar Tao sembari mem-poutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkekeh pelan "ne.." jawab Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan yang membuat Tao tersenyum lalu kembali melanjutkan sesi makannya.

Saat makan, Tao terus-terusan menatap creamsoup milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasakan kalau Tao menatapnya menoleh kearah Tao "kau mau cream soupku?" Tanya Baekhyun. Tao kaget sejenak tapi lalu memeluk lengan Baekhyun yang sukses membuat Chanyeol tersedak mienya sendiri.

"ne~ boleh yaa~" ujar Tao dengan Panda eyes miliknya. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menyuapi Tao "aa~" ujar Baekhyun. Tao langsung membuka mulutnya dan Baekhyun memasukkan sesendok cream soupnya pada Tao. Taopun memakannya dengan senang "gomawo~" ujar Tao pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengenggam sumpitnya dengan kuat dan menatap Baekhyun garang. Mungkin jika tatapan Chanyeol bisa membunuh orang, Baekhyun sudah mati sekarang. Dan Baekhyun membalas tatapan garang Chanyeol dengan senyuman manis yang terlihat meremehkannya.

Chanyeol menatap Tao yang sedang memakan ice cream strawberrynya dengan semangat. "hey Tao, menghadaplah kesini" ujar Chanyeol yang langsung dituruti Tao "ada apa Chanchan ge?" Tanya Tao. Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah mengelap ice cream strawberry di sudut bibir Tao dengan ibu jarinya dan menjilatnya.

"u-uh?" Tanya Tao bingung "aniya Tao.. kau makan bersemangat sekali hingga belepotan.." ujar Chanyeol sembari mencubit pelan pipi Tao yang membuat Tao mem-poutkan bibirnya imut dan melanjutkan makannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang menggumamkan entah apa itu.

_Persaingan baru dimulai, ParkChanDiot/ByunBebek_

**Lay & Kris**

"Kris" panggil Lay "apa? Kau ini sopan sedikit kenapa.. panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'gege' atau hyung atau apalah" ujar Kris kesal dengan Lay. Apa-apaan dia? Tiba-tiba datang lalu memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel gege pikir Kris. "oke Kris-jiejie" ujar Lay yang sukses membuat Kris membelalakkan matanya dan menatap Lay garang.

"kau mau ke dorm Tao? Aku ingin memberikan ini pada anak itu" ujar Lay lalu mengangkat sebuah kantung dan memperlihatkannya pada Kris. Kris menaikkan salah satu alis matanya, "apa itu?" Tanya Kris "Bakpao Panda pesanan Tao beberapa hari yang lalu, kubuat saat jam memasak tadi" jawab Lay pada Kris. Kris hanya berdehem dan mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

"lain kali buatkan yang naga dan Panda yang sedang ciuman ne" ujar Kris pada Lay. Lay mendengus pelan "buatlah sendiri! Aku hanya akan membuat Panda dan Unicorn yang sedang berciuman" jawab Lay "ya! Kau-" ucap Kris namun terpotong ucapan Lay "kita jadi tidak ke dorm Tao?" Tanya Lay.

Kris mendengus pelan "aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolak kan? Kalau begitu ayo" jawab Kris lalu berbalik arah menuju gedung asrama Tao meninggalkan Lay dibelakangnya "ya! Ya! Tunggu!" ujar Lay lalu menyusul Kris "aish.. kenapa kau meninggalkanku.." ujar Lay pada Kris "tidak apa-apa" jawab Kris berjalan disamping Lay yang sedang mengumpat-umpat.

Setelah agak lama, mereka sampai di depan pintu dorm Tao. "aku baru tahu kalau ia menempelkan stiker Panda disini" gumam Kris yang menemukan sebuah stiker Panda-Tao di pintu dormnya "sepertinya ia baru menempelnya" lanjut Lay.

Kris lalu memencet tombol bel di samping dorm Tao dan terdengar sahutan Tao dari dalam _siapa itu? _"aku! Lay-gege dan Kris-gege" ujar Lay agak keras _ah! Gege! Chakkaman nee~! Bajuku mana bajuku.. _Lay dan Kris tertegun mendengarnya 'berarti.. Tao baru selesai mandi?' batin keduanya.

_Ceklek _[anggap suara pintu dibuka ne-v]

"Nihao gege~ maaf lama~ tadi Tao nyari baju Tao dulu~"

_Damn.. you're so hot, Panda_

"N-ne t-tidak apa-apa" ujar Lay kelabakan "I-iya.. i-itu bukan masalah" lanjut Kris yang masih berusaha mempertahankan image coolnya yang malah menjadi canggung. "waeyo? Ada yang salah?" Tanya Tao sembari memiringkan kepalanya imut.

Lay dan Kris sontak menggelengkan kepala mereka _'yang salah itu penampilan dan wangi tubuhmu!' _batin mereka berdua. Ada apa dengan Tao? Mari kita lihat.. Tao memakai V-neck putih dengan lengan pendek berwarna hitam yang meng ekspos dada dan tengkuknya, rambut yang basah hingga ada beberapa tetes air yang turun melewati pelipis dan lehernya dan jangan lupakan wangi _mint _dari rambutnya dan wangi apel dari badannya.

"I-ini bakpao-mu Tao.." ujar Lay lalu memberikan satu kantung bakpao itu pada Tao "uwaa~ Bakpao panda! Xiexie gege~ Kris-ge dan Lay-ge tidak mau mampir dulu?" Tanya Tao sembari mem-poutkan bibirnya "t-tidak.. k-kami ada tugas.." jawab Lay berbohong.

"kan bisa dikerjakan disini.. ayolah~ bbuing-bbuing~" ujar Tao sembari ber-aegyo yang membuat Kris dan Lay sontak membeku _come on! Lay/ Kris pikirkan sebuah alasan.. pikirkan sebuah alasan! _"gege~ ayolaah~" ujar Tao dengan nada manja yang membuat Lay dan Kris mengepalkan tangannya kuat agar tidak keterusan membuat Panda di hadapannya mendesah-desahkan nama mereka.

"k-kami ini ada t-tugas rahasia d-dari seonsaengnim.. j-jadi k-kami harus mengerjakannnya di drom Lay.. i-iya!" ujar Kris asal Tao mengehla nafasnya "baiklah ge..~" ujar Tao dan mempoutkan bibirnya "maafkan kami ne.. kau bisa meng-sms Kai dan Sehun atau mungkin Songqian-jiejie untuk menemanimu kan?" Tanya Lay 'hell noo! Aku tidak mau duo pervert itu dengan my beloved Taoo!' batin Kris 'aah.. semoga Kai dan Sehun tidak berbuat macam-macam pada baby Pandaku.. T_T' batin Lay.

"aressoyo..~ ppai ge~" ujar Tao lalu menutup pintu dormnya. Kris dan Lay-pun segera berjalan meninggalkan dorm Tao.

_Semoga mereka memang tidak melakukan apa-apa pada Tao, Kris, Lay_

**Kai & Sehun **

"Sehuna.. aku bosan" ujar Kai malas sembari duduk disamping Sehun "memangnya aku tidak.. aku harap ki-" suara Sehun terpotong suara smartphonenya dan smartphone Kai. Sehun dan Kai langsung saja membuka SMS

_Fr: Panda-hyung Muahmuah:*  
for: Oseha  
Hun.. maukah kau menemaniku di dorm? Kris-ge dan Lay-ge tidak mau menemaniku.. dan Songqian-jiejie harus pergi dengan temannya..~ kumohoon~ bbuing-bbuing~_

_Fr: Panda semok :G  
for: KimJongInKai  
Kaaii~~! Temani aku di dorm nee!? Songqian-jiejie mau pulaaang ;;A;; Jebaaall~~ bbuing-bbuiing~ p(w)q_

Kai dan Sehun langsung berpandangan lalu segera membereskan buku mereka yang berserakan.

"Sehuna, palliwa! Kalau begini kapan kita akan sampai di rumah Panda-hyung?" teriak Kai pada Sehun yang sedang memasukkan bukunya kedalam tas "ini sudah! Giliran masalah Tao-ge saja kau semangat! Dasar kkamjong-hyung" cibir Sehun. Kai yang mendengarnya langsung membalik badan "memangnya kau tidak!? Saat mau mengerjakan PR dengan Panda-hyung saja sangat semangat! Saat dengan Hyojin-nuna yang lebih pintar dari Panda-hyung malas!" balas Kai tidak mau kalah.

"terserah! Yang penting aku mau mampir ke tempat Panda-ge sekarang!" ujar Sehun lalu berjalan mendahului Kai. Kai langsung saja berlari dan mensejajarkan posisinya dengan posisi Sehun "ya, little child, kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" tanya Kai pada Sehun "kau lama!" jawab Sehun yang membuat Kai mendengus kesal.

Setelah mereka berjalan kurang lebih 15 menit, mereka sampai di depan dorm Panda Tao, no. 134. Kai langsung memencet tombol bel lalu terdengar suara sahutan Tao siapa? "Kai dan Sehun!" jawab Kai dan Sehun berbarengan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, muncullah seorang yeoja dengan rambut panjang bergelombang dan menenteng tas "ah, kalian masuk saja... Tao! Jiejie pulang nee~!" teriak yeoja itu –songqian- lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kai dan Sehun di depan dorm. Kai dan Sehun lalu segera memasuki dorm Tao dan menutup pintunya.

"annyeong~" ujar Kai dan Sehun "ah! Kai-ah~ Sehun-ah~ bogoshipeoo~" ujar seseorang memeluk Kai dan Sehun secara berbarengan. Kai dan Sehun refleks mendorong orang itu "waeyo?" tanya orang itu. Kai dan Sehun menautkan alis mereka. Suaranya memang suara Tao, tapi..

"Tao-ge?" tanya Sehun "Ne~! Miaan~ tadi aku habis main ToD dengan Songqian-jiejie~ jadi.. gini deh.." ujar Taodengan semburat merah di pipi chubbynya dan menunduk. "i-its okay T-tao-ge~" ujar Sehun "N-ne.." lanjut Kai "Xie-xie~" ujar Tao. Kai-pun mengelus paha Tao dan sehun mengendus/? Bahu dan tengkuk Tao "ungh~ K-kai~ Sehun~ g-geli~" ujar Tao. Kai refleks menjauhkan tangannya dari paha Tao dan Sehun menjauhkan kepalanya dari bahu dan tengkuk Tao "mian" ujar mereka berbarengan.

BTW, siapa yang tidak tergoda? Tao memakai baju main yang mungkin dirancang Songqian. Baju maid itu mempertontonkan bahu dan tengkuk indah sang Panda. Lalu, bajunya ini menggunakan celana/? Yang pendek, yah, seperti snsd di MV flower power yang bajunya warna putih. Dan~ Tao memakai sebuah telinga kucing. Dan entah aroma apa yang jelas itu membuat Kai dan Sehun agak hard.

"T-tao-ge.." panggil Sehun "ne?" jawab Tao "a-apa kau menggunakan parfum?" tanya Sehun "tidak tuh~" jawab Tao "k-kalau begitu.. lotion apa yang kau pakai?" tanya Kai. Tao berjalan menuju sebuah meja "ini. Dikasih Songqian-jiejie kemarin malam~" jawab Tao sembari memberikan lotion itu pada Kai dan Sehun.

OMG.. Hell yeah.

Lotion berbau mawar. Yang jelas ada penulisan 'bisa memancing libido'

Asdfghjkl

Itu adalah pemikiran Kai dan Sehun. Yang jelas, lotion yang diberikan Songqian pada Tao, adalah lotion berbau mawar yang kuat/? Dan dapat memancing libido para namja, khususnya seme. Dan entah kenapa Tao tidak merasa terangsang karena baunya. Dan entah untuk apa Songqian memberikannya pada Tao.

"T-Tao-ge.. b-bagaimana kalau kita menonton TV heum?" tanya Sehun mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri 'adik kecilku.. be patient..' batin Sehun "ne~!" jawab Kai "Aressoyo~" jawab Tao lalu duduk diantara Kai dan Sehun yang sedari tadi memang sudah duduk di sofa depan TV.

Tao segera menyalakan TV yang sedang menayangkan film kesukaannya Kungfu Panda. Kai dan Sehun terkikik pelan melihat ekspresi Tao yang sedang menonton Kungfu Panda. Tapi, mereka refleks melihat bagian bawah mereka. Tangan Tao tidak sengaja mengenai adik kecil mereka. Dan tangan Tao bergerak-gerak seakan mengelusnya. Oh damn~

Kai dan Sehun mati-matian menahan desahan mereka. "yah.. iklan~" desah Tao kecewa yng membuat Sehun dan Kai tersadar "a-ah, i-iya.." ujar Kai "ah! Tao mengembalikan lotionnya dulu~" ujar Tao lalu berdiri. "Hngh!" lenguh Kai dan Sehun bersamaan karena Tao agak menekan tangannya yang berada diatas milik Jongin dan Sehun "waeyo?" tanya Tao "a-ani!" jawab Sehun dan Kai berbarengan. Tao mengangguk lalu berbalik.

"!" kaget Kai dan Sehun. Tao menaruh lotion itu di rak bawah dan Tao semacam menungging untuk menaruhnya. Dan.. posisi rak itu merada di samping tv. Jadi Tao membelakangi Sehun dan Kai dengan keadaan menungging. Ditambah celana-super-pendek-hasil-ToD-dengan-Songqian-jiej ie.

_Tuhan, tabahkan Sehun dan Kai.. amiin_

**D.O & Chen**

Tao tampak sedang berjalan menuju ruangan klub seni vocal. Setelah sampai, Tao membuka pintu ruangan klub seni vocal dan menyembulkan kepalanya mencari seseorang. "kau ngapain disini?" tanya sebuah suara yang membuat Tao tersenyum senang.

"Dio-ge~ Tao Cuma mau mampir saja~ ekskul Wushu Tao hari ini libur karena Chulae-seonsaengnim sakit~" jawab Tao dengan cengirannya "bukankah ada Lianxu-seonsaengnim?" tanya Dio sembari mendorong Tao masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Lianxu-seonsaengnim sedang cuti melahirkan ge~" jawab Tao dan menggembungkan pipinya "haha~ ne.." jawab Dio dan mengelus surai hitam Tao. "Dio siapa anak ini?" tanya sebuah suara yang membuat Tao dan Dio menengok.

"oh, kam-" ujar Chen terputus karena Tao memeluk tubuhnya "Chenni-ge~" ujar Tao dengan suara manjanya. Dio yang melihatnya mengeluarkan aura pembunuh dan aura hitam yang membuat beberapa siswa-siswi yang berada di dekatnya mengambil buku vocal mereka dan menjauh dari Dio.

Dio segera menarik pundak Tao yang membuat Tao berada dalam pelukan Dio. Dan Dio memeluk pinggang Tao possesif. "kau mengenalnya?" tanya Dio sembari menatap tajam Chen yang membuat Chen agak merinding dengan tatapan sahabatnya itu. Dan Tao yang tidak mengerti apa masalahnya hanya menunduk dan memainkan jemari Dio.

"kami bertemu sebulan yang lalu, saat seekor kucing miliknya tersangkut dipohon" jawab Chen dengan senyum manis walaupun ia sebenarnya sangat takut dengan aura dan tatapan menusuk dari Dio. "Dio-ge~ lepas~ sesaak~" lenguh Tao saat ia merasakan pelukan Dio di pinggangnya makin erat.

Dan Dio segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Tao "ah.. maafkan aku Tao.." ujar Dio sembari mengelus pipi chubby milik Tao yang membuat si pemilik pipi/? Itu melenguh pelan "eung~ ne, gwaenchanayo ge eum~ Tao ke kamar mandi sebentar nee~" ujar Tao lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan klub seni vocal.

Saat pintu sudah tertutup, Chen berjalan mendekati Dio. "kau itu siapanya Tao hah?" tanya Chen sembari menatap sengit Dio "aku bukan siapa-siapanya, untuk sekarang, Chen-sshi" jawab Dio dengan nada yang manis namun siapapun pasti tau apa maksud dibalik nada manis Dio.

"begitukah?" tanya Chen lagi "iyap, tapi, nanti aku akan menjadi pacarnya" jawab Dio dengan nada menekan dan aura-aura gelap yang mulai keluar lagi, jangan lupakan tatapan tajam dan smirk miliknya. "jangan harap.. Do Kyungsoo.. Tao akan menjadi milikku!" jawab Chen tak kalah sengit dan… aura-aura gelap mulai muncul dari Chen.

_Background: Singa dan naga yang sedang saling menatap sengit._

Dan siswa siswi yang berada di ruang klub seni vocal mengambil buku mereka masing-masing dan mojok ke samping karena tidak tahan dengan aura dingin yang keluar. Dan untunglah Tao cepat kembali dan membuat suasana hangat kembali.

_Chen, Dio, kalian itu ternyata cukup menyeramkan.._

**Xiumin & Luhan**

"Xiumin-ge!" panggil seorang bertubuh mungil yang sedari tadi mengejarnya. Xiumin yang merasa terpanggi membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapakah yang memanggilnya. Dan bibir Xiumin mengukir sebuah senyuman "waeyo, Luhan?" tanya Xiumin.

Luhan membungkukkan badannya dan menstabilkan deru nafasnya yang membuat Xiumin sweatdrop "kau mengejarku sejak kapan Lu?" tanya Xiumin. Luhan menjajarkan tubuhnya dan melihat Xiumin "sudah cukup lama.. apa kau tidak dengar aku memanggilmu, Min-ge?" tanya Luhan "maaf, tadi cukup berisik.." ujar Xiumin.

"ah, gwaenchana.. ini!" ujar Luhan lalu memberikan sebuah tiket pada Xiumin yang langsung diambil oleh Xiumin "tiket… lotte world?" ucap Xiumin membolak-balik tiket itu. "ne! aku mendapat 3 tiket dari pamanku yang baru pulang dari Cina~ satu untukku, satu untukmu, apa gege mau ikut?" tanya Luhan. Xiumin mengangguk dengan cepat "tentu saja Lu, ngomong-ngomong, tiket satu lagi kau berikan pada siapa?" tanya Xiumin pada Luhan.

"oh itu.. aku akan memberikannya pada-" "GEGE~!" dan ucapan Luhan terpotong karena sebuah mascot Panda (Tao) memeluknya "ah, akan kuberikan pada… nya.." ujar Luhan menunjuk Tao yang sedang memeluknya dan ucapan Luhan meambat karena merasakan tatapan menusuk dari Xiumin.

"ah iya" jawab Xiumin lalu menatap taman sekolah yang kebetulan berada di samping. Tao yang merasa kalau ia mengenal suara itu langsung menengok ke arah suara dan memeluk sang sumber suara (Xiumin) "Minmin-ge~" ujar Tao manja pada Xiumin.

Xiumin langsung saja mengelus rambut Tao. Dan Luhan memutar bola matanya malas "Tao, apa kau mau ikut ke little world?" tanya Luhan sembari menyodorkan tiket lotte world pada Tao setelah Tao melepas pelukannya pada Xiumin.

"MAU! Xiexie gege~~" ujar Tao ssembari mengambil dan menatap tiket itu dengan tatapan berbinar "nanti Tao bisa nambah temen buat Panpaan~" lanjut Tao.

_SKIP TIME_

"Hyaa~~!" teriak Tao lalu bersembunyi dibalik punggung Xiumin dan Luhan mengelus punggung Tao dari belakang "gwaenchana~ hantunya sudah hilang kok~" ujar Luhan menenangkan Tao yang sudah mulai menangis karena ketakutan. "maafkan gege ne.." lanjut Luhan karena sedari tadi ia memaksa untuk masuk rumah hantu.

"n-ne~ gwaenchana hiks~" ujar Tao sembari terisak pelan. Xiumin mengangkat tubuh Tao dan Tao reflex memeluk leher Xiumin dan Luhan berjalan disamping Xiumin. "Tao, tundukkan kepalamu di leher gege ne.. Luhan, lebih baik kita lari" ujar Xiumin berancang-ancang dan Luhan yang berlari dibelakang Xiumin.

Saat Xiumin mulai lari, Tao langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Xiumin. Dan dalam sekejab, mereka sudah berada di luar rumah hantu. Xiumin-pun segera menurunkan Tao. "gege.. Tao mau boneka buat temen Panpan~" ujar Tao dengan Panda eyesnya pada Luhan.

"baiklah.. sekalian tanda permintaan maaf" jawab Luhan lalu menarik tangan Tao menuju sebuah stand dan Xiumin yang hanya mengekor. "selamat datang.." ujar pemilik stand itu, Luhan segera memberinya uang dan pemilik stand itu memberi Luhan, Xiumin dan Tao masing-masing sebuah senapan.

"begini.. jika kalian dapat mengalahkan nilai tertinggi disini, kalian bisa mengambil 5 boneka.. apalagi jika mengenai yang bentuknya cheetah, itu poin tertinggi disini.. poinnya 50, dan belum ada yang bisa menembaknya.. masing-masing pistol memiliki 5 peluru.. good luck!" ujar penjaga stand itu menyemangati mereka bertiga.

Dor.. dor.. dor.. /soundeffect gagal. Anggap aja suara nembak-nembak gitu/

Luhan berhasil menembak 2 macan, 1 rusa dan 1 kelinci. Xiumin berhasil menembak 2 rusa dan 3 kelinci sedangkan Tao menembak 1 kelinci 3 meleset. "oke… poin kalian 100 dan.." ucap pemilik stand itu dan..

DOR!

"wah.." kaget pemilik stand itu, Xiumin dan Luhan membelalakkan mata mereka tidak percaya. TAO YANG TADI GAGAL SEKARANG DAPAT MENEMBAK SI CHEETAH. "Selamat! Poin kalian tertinggi untuk sebulan ini dan berhasil menembak sang cheetah! 11 boneka!" ujar pemilik stand itu yang membuat mata Tao berbinar senang.

Dan.. Tao, Xiumin dan Luhan pulang ke asrama setelah Tao memilih boneka. Kenapa? Karena bonekanya sangat banyak dan besar, mereka jadi tidak mungkin melanjutkannya dengan banyak boneka. Dari jalan ke tempat parker saja banyak yang ngeliatin mereka, apa lagi kalau sambil main wahana. Hell yah.

Luhan melirik Tao yang sedang berceloteh tentang semua bonekanya. "Tao, kenapa kau memilih ke-11 boneka itu?" tanya Luhan. Tao tersenyum dan menjelaskan tentang boneka itu.

"Boneka naga merah itu Kris-ge, karena entah kenapa Kris-ge itu seperti naga. Boneka Unicorn itu Lay-ge, karena Lay-ge itu pintar di bidang kesehatan (karena cerita kalau airmata unicorn dapat menyembuhkan segala jenis penyakit) Boneka rusa itu Lulu-ge, karena _Lu _kan artinya rusa~ Boneka TV yang mempunyai emot tersenyum itu Chen-ge, karena wajahnya agak kotak, hehe~ Boneka bakpao itu Xiumin-ge, karena pipi Xiumin-ge ngegemesin seperti bakpao~ Boneka icon coklat yang sedang tersenyum senang itu Kai-ah, alasannya.. dia berkulit tan sih.. Boneka icon susu yang tak berekspresi itu Sehun, karena Sehun itu putih dan dia jarang berekspresi~ Boneka kucing dengan mata besar bertopi topi koki itu Dio-ge~ soalnya mata Dio-ge itu besar dan Dio-ge jago masak~ Boneka icon eyeliner yang sedang tersenyum manis itu Baekki-ge~! Baekki-ge suka pakai eyeliner sih.. Boneka beruang yang sedang tersenyum lebar itu Chanchan-ge..~ kalau liat senyum lebar beruangnya jadi inget Chanchan-ge sih~ Dan boneka icon Angel itu Junmian-ge.. senyum Junmian-ge seperti malaikat~~ Panpan sendiri… itu Tao~ hehe~" celoteh Tao panjang lebar.

Xiumin dan Luhan pun hanya mengangguk sebagai respon dari celotehan panjang Tao.

_Haha, secara tidak langsung itu list orang yang menyukai Tao hahaha~_

**Suho**

"annyeong Junmian-ge~" ujar Tao sembari membukakan pintu untuk Suho yang sudah berada di depan dormnya. Suho-pun segera masuk dan Tao menutup juga mengunci pintu dormnya. Suho lalu duduk di sofa ruang TV Tao lalu berucap "Tao.. namaku Joonmyeon.. Joonmyeon!" ujar Suho gemas.

"biariin~ itu bisa diibaratkan panggilan special gege dari Tao~!" balas Tao lalu berjalan ke dapur. Meninggalkan Suho yang sedang tersenyum gaje 'dia punya panggilan special untukku…' batin Suho. Saat Suho ingin tiduran, kepalanya mengenai sebuah boneka.

Suho segera duduk dan mengambil boneka itu 'boneka malaikat..' pikir Suho lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar dorm Tao, iapun dapat melihat banyak boneka. "Tao, boneka apa ini?" tanya Suho pada Tao yang sudah duduk di meja makan.

"boneka yang gege pegang itu boneka perumpamaan gege~ dan boneka lain.. perumpamaan temen Tao yang lain~" jawab Tao dengan cengiran miliknya lalu meminum air di sebuah gelas yang sedari tadi ia bawa 'bahkan.. ia sudah mempunyai boneka perumpamaan diriku!' batin Suho makin absurd.

"kau mendapatkan semua boneka itu dari mana?" tanya Suho "kemarin, Tao pergi ke lotte world dengan Xiumin dan Lulu-ge, dan Tao mendapat semua boneka itu~" jawab Tao sembari duduk di pangkuan Suho yang membuat Suho agak tersentak karena Tao menduduki adik kecilnya dengan cukup keras.

Suho reflex lalu memeluk pinggang Tao. Tao menyalakan tv dan mulai menonton kura-kura ninja/? Sembari bergerak pelan yang secara tidak langsung membuat Jr Suho yang ia duduki serasa ditekan-tekan dan membuat Suho mati-matian menahan nafsunya.

_Suho, sabar ne…_

.

.

TaoBaekhyunChanyeol

.

.

TBC

.

.

MIAN PART HOTAONYA DIKIIIT! Nony buntu ide buat bikin awalannya.. ;;A;; cuma kebayang peristiwa intinya ;; Mianhae neee u,u

tetap berikan Nony review please~ ^^

.

.

Review please?

.

.

WLYP, by: Anonymous Fans


End file.
